Là où les interrogations se succèdent
by sakka-kun
Summary: Quand le sergent Chesterfield et le caporal Blutch ne se tapent plus dessus, que les rumeurs courrent dans le camp et que la curiosité du général Alexander est piquée, il ne faut pas longtemps pour que ça tourne au vinaigre...


**! Pour plus d'infos, surtout au moment où il est question de l'Etat de Maine, vous pouvez lire _Mise à mort à Fort Bow _mais ce n'est pas vital pour la compréhension de l'histoire. !**

**Sinon c'est juste un petit délire où Alexander et Stilman se montrent un peu curieux à propos de la relation entre Blutch et Chesterfield.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**XXX**

Le général Alexander était posté devant la fenêtre de son bureau depuis bien vingt minutes à fumer son cigare sous les regards interrogateurs de ses collègues qui ne comprenaient absolument pas pourquoi il était comme ça; statique.

Ce fut le capitaine d'Etat-Major Stephen Stilman qui, après avoir terminé de siroter son deuxième verre de la journée, brisa le silence de sa voix posée.

-Dites moi mon général. Pourquoi vous tenez vous ici sans bouger depuis que vous êtes entré dans cette pièce ?

Sans se retourner, l'interloqué répondit, une main dans le dos:

-Vous vous souvenez du sergent Chesterfield et du caporal Blutch, Stilman ?

-Comment pourrait-on les oublier après tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait ?

Alexander pointa une direction au travers de la fenêtre.

-Eh bien voyez-vous, ils sont tous les deux assis là-bas, sous un arbre.

Le lieutenant colonel Horace Porter s'interrogea:

-Oui et ? Quel est le problème ?

-J'ai l'impression que leur relation a changée.

Le capitaine d'Etat-Major rétorqua d'un ton joyeux:

-De quoi vous plaignez vous dans ce cas ? S'ils ont enfin arrêté de se taper dessus ce sera vertueux pour tout le monde !

Alexander claqua la langue.

-Pas dans ce sens là Stilman. Justement.

-Hein ?

-J'ai l'impression que c'est plus… Intime voyez-vous.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce et seuls les petits toussotements d'un autre capitaine présent arrivèrent à relancer la discussion.

-En vérité je vous avoue que je suis curieux. J'ai envie de savoir comment ils ont fait pour arrêter de se lancer des piques et en arriver là.

Stilman plaça alors:

-L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Ne les dérangez donc pas s'ils sont bien ensemble.

Horace Porter s'emporta:

-Comment cela ?! Une relation entre hommes est tout à fait impardonnable ! C'est tout bonnement contre-nature !

Alexander et Stilman se retournèrent vers lui et lui lancèrent un regard noir. Ce fut le capitaine d'Etat-Major qui prit d'abord la parole.

-Horace. J'aimerais vous rappeler que nous vivons dans un pays libre aux idées nouvelles.

Le général continua.

-De fait nous n'avons aucune raison de nous opposer à l'amour que ces deux personnes se portent. Cela ne nous concerne pas et dites vous bien que même si un sergent et un caporal s'aiment cela ne changera rien à votre vie de tous les jours.

Le deuxième conclut.

-Et vous pensez vraiment que le monde va s'effondrer si il y a des couples homosexuels sur terre ? En plus ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants. De quoi avez-vous peur alors ?

Horace Porter ne répondit rien de pertinent, se contentant simplement de hocher la tête en disant "vu comme ça".

Quelques minutes passèrent encore quand, Chesterfield et Blutch partis du champ de vision d'Alexander, ce dernier s'éloigna finalement de la fenêtre et vint s'asseoir à côté de Stilman pour lire les nouvelles posées sur la table. Le silence se réinstalla alors, faisant sortir l'ensemble des hommes présents, excepté le général et le capitaine d'Etat-Major qui se regardèrent d'un air de "tu pense à ce que je pense ?" avant d'appeler un soldat qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Bonjour mon général. Vous m'avez demandé ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

-Le capitaine Stilman et moi aimerions que vous alliez nous chercher le sergent Chesterfield pour lui poser quelques questions.

L'homme répondit un oui formel et esquissa un salut militaire avant de disparaître derrière la porte en bois, laissant les deux hauts gradés seuls, attendant patiemment qu'il revienne avec la personne escomptée.

Ils ne durent pas attendre plus de dix minutes avant d'entendre de forts éclats de voix émis par le caporal Blutch qui disait:

-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils lui veulent d'abord ? Hein ?

Le sergent Chesterfield tenta de le calmer d'une voix douce.

-Allons Blutch. Calme toi. Tu verras bien.

La voix du plus petit se fit plus forte.

-Non ! C'est hors de question ! On n'appelle pas un soldat pour lui poser de simples questions sans avoir des idées derrières la tête !

-Blutch… Tout va bien se passer. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu t'énerves comme ça.

-Avec le regard que nous a lancé le lieutenant Porter ?! Je pense bien avoir de bonnes raisons de m'énerver !

-Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi.

Silence.

-Je- Heu… Vraiment ?

-Si le général est d'accord pourquoi pas ?

Il ne répondit rien à cela mais la voix du soldat les ayant appelé s'éleva cette fois.

-Il n'était pas question de vous caporal. Je vous demanderai de sortir.

Cette fois ce fut le sergent qui s'énerva tandis qu'Alexander lançait un regard sceptique à Stilman qui réprimait un fou rire en imaginant la scène.

-On ne t'a pas sonné toi.

-C'est un ordre du général et-

-Et en sachant qu'il ne vous a sûrement pas donné toutes les informations, je me permets d'emmener le caporal Blutch avec moi puisque vous n'avez pas le grade pour me donner des ordres soldat.

Cette fois le général ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Quel duo ces deux là !

La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant passer le caporal Blutch et le sergent Chesterfield dépassant rapidement un soldat complètement déboussolé et incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Ils rentrèrent rapidement dans la pièce que le roux ferma et esquissèrent tous les deux un salut militaire à l'attention du général souriant et du capitaine au bord de l'asphyxie.

Alexander, voyant son collègue incapable de poser une quelconque question commença.

-Bonjour sergent. Je ne pensais pas prendre le caporal en même temps que vous mais apparemment vous ne nous laissez pas vraiment le choix.

Blutch demanda d'un ton pressant:

-Ouais, ouais. Pourquoi on est là ?

Cette fois ce fut Stilman, s'étant plus ou moins reprit, qui répondit.

-Nous voulions vous poser quelques questions indiscrètes.

Le sergent posa sur lui un regard interrogateur.

-Indiscrètes ?

Le général reprit la parole.

-Oui. Nous avons remarqué que depuis que nous vous avons envoyé dans l'Etat de Maine vous êtes devenus bien plus calme qu'auparavant entre vous.

-Oh. Et alors ?

Alexander concerta son acolyte du regard et continua finalement d'une voix un peu moins sûre:

-Nous… Nous soupçonnons une possible relation… Homosexuelle entre vous.

Aucun des deux concernés ne répondit. Le plus petit avait adopté un teint livide et le plus grand fronçait les sourcils un air grave peint sur le visage. Ce fut le sergent qui réagit en premier en disant d'une voix forte et agressive:

-Et alors ?

Il fit un pas en direction du général incertain.

-Puis-je savoir où est le problème ?

Stilman s'alarma en voyant le regard paniqué du caporal qui passait d'Alexander à Chesterfield.

-Ca- Calmez-vous sergent !

Blutch attrapa alors le bras de ce dernier et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille qui eurent le don de le tranquilliser même s'il gardait un air menaçant sur le visage.

Le général dit alors:

-Voyez-vous messieurs, un certain nombre d'hommes vous soupçonne aussi et ils semblent bien moins tolérants que moi. Ainsi je voulais juste vous prévenir de ce qui se trame dans le camp. Essayez donc de rester moins longtemps ensemble et-

-Et puis quoi encore ?! Vous voulez que je le frappe pour que ça fasse plus vrai ?! Je n'ai aucune raison de cacher mon amour pour Blutch puisque je l'assume complètement ! Aussi, les personnes avançant un dégout pour ma relation avec lui sont bien immatures ! En quoi cela les dérange que je sois amoureux d'un homme ?! Hein ?

L'interloqué resta pantois devant une telle attaque de la part de son subordonné qu'il avait plus l'habitude de voir poli et courtois.

-Les noms.

Le général sursauta.

-Hein ?

-Je veux les noms des ces personnes.

Stilman s'interposa.

-Pourquoi nous les donnerions vous ?

-Pour que je les envoie six pieds sous terre !

-Vous n'oseriez tout de même pas…

-Je tenterai de ne pas arriver à de tels extrêmes mais ne soyez pas surpris d'entendre que la plupart de ces personnes vont atterrir chez le toubib.

-Il est hors de question qu-

Le général Alexander interrompant son collègue lâche presque machinalement:

-James Taylor, Jim Carter, Thomas Jay, Gregory Stamford, Jimmy Wills et Blake Hawkins.

Le capitaine resta interdit la bouche entrouverte devant les noms sortis de la bouche du général tandis que le sergent Chesterfield sortait de la pièce le visage féroce et sombre en tirant violemment le caporal Blutch par le bras. Alexander, quant à lui, soupira en s'appuyant sur la table puis dit:

-Je l'ai échappée belle…

Stilman reprit ses esprits dix minutes plus tard et s'exclama:

-Mais que vous est-il donc passé par la tête ?! Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il va faire à ces hommes ?!

Le général lui répondit du tac au tac:

-Aucune mais j'ai bien envie d'aller voir le spectacle. Vous venez ?

Le capitaine poussa un juron en souriant et partit à la suite de son collègue qui quittait le bureau en trombe pour s'aventurer dehors. Des éclats de voix leur indiquèrent rapidement où aller et ils furent assez surpris de voir que le sergent avait déjà trouvé les coupables et qu'il en avait mis deux au sol.

Trois autres étaient plus ou moins blessés et le quatrième, un colosse, se tenait en ce moment devant Chesterfield, du sang coulant de son nez, prêt à le mettre au sol. Ça semblait assez mal parti pour le sergent qui semblait à bout de souffle malgré son air animal dessiné sur le visage. Du genre de ceux qui vont tuer dans pas très longtemps.

Ce fut d'abord le grand qui se jeta sur lui, lui décochant une droite dans la mâchoire faisant reculer le roux qui reprit rapidement pied et se mit à foncer sur son assaillant sous le regard inquiet mais néanmoins excité de Blutch resté un peu en avant de la masse de gens.

Lorsque le ventre du colosse fut touché de plein fouet, ce dernier se plia en deux et Chesterfield en profita pour l'attraper sous les épaules et la jambe pour finalement le soulever en grognant et le lancer à plusieurs mètres sous le regard médusé de la foule qui s'arrêta immédiatement d'encourager qui que ce soit devant le spectacle que le sergent leur offrit.

Ainsi, un lourd silence planait lorsque le roux regardait le corps inerte de l'homme sur le sol et lorsqu'il s'approcha de ce dernier pour lui cracher dessus avant de se diriger vers Blutch et le soulever à son tour à la façon d'une mariée malgré le fait qu'il se débattait et de disparaître avec lui derrière une rangée de tentes qui menait vers la forêt avoisinante.

Le général Alexander et le capitaine d'Etat-Major Stilman ne firent aucune remarque. C'était mieux de les laisser tranquille.

Et puis ça n'était pas comme s'ils ne faisaient pas un joli couple.

Et le colonel Appeltown aurait moins de souci à se faire pour sa fille…

Dieu ce qu'ils aimaient leur travail.


End file.
